


The Dragon Prince

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more as story goes, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Older Merlin (Merlin), Transformation, War, Younger Arthur, draconic posession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Merlin and Arthur were brother who lived in Ealdor with Hunith. Everything was normal until, one day, they came home to find Hunith gone missing and more shockingly, they were forced to begin a journey across Albion to find a way to stop the dark age of queen Morgause.With mother to find, home to save, and a queen to kill. Together, Arthur and Merlin had to try their best to end this nightmare once and for all.In this AU :•Uther was killed by Morgause who’s also taken over his throne and ruled the land cruelly.•Arthur was a half human half dragon and he had magic.•Arthur was, actually, not Merlin’s brother. He’s adopted.•Merlin is the only one who could talk to Arthur’s dragon half because he’s a dragon lord.That’s all you need to know for now :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe some inaccurate fact about middle age people way-of-life or the way they talk and that’s because I’m still in the middle of learning all about it (and probably because of my ignorance) I’m so, so sorry if it annoyed some of you guys. 
> 
> But hopefully it would still be enjoyable. *Fingers crossed*
> 
> So,...enjoy! \\(>_<)/

In Ealdor, a village on the outskirt of Essetir, a group of shabby looking children were gathering in circle near the river which streamed nearby the village margin. They were straining one poor little boy. The boy with shiny blonde hair. He was pinned on the ground, completely at their mercy. The poor boy was trying very hard not to burst out anger because he knew what he would become if he let the fury consume him. His body was trembling, but he did not let go easily. One of the bullies frustrated because he wanted the boy to be mad. He wanted to see the thing behind the boy human mask. He spit on the ground. 

“Come on freak! Show yourself.” 

He used the stick in his hand to poke the trembling boy’s forehead. It didn’t work so, he kicked his side. The boy gulped but remain calm. Although it’s very hard for him right now. “Come on!” 

One of the boys who’s straining the golden boy grabbed a handful of his hair and that made the boy scream. They all laughed except the boy who’s about to lose it. His breathing was harder and the voice he produced was almost inhuman. It’s sound like an angry beast.

“You guys hear that? It’s coming out!” The stick boy sound delightful. 

“Wait, wait, wait. I know what to do.” The other boy announced. He got up, sit on the blonde, and started punching him. The boy’s cheek was bruising and his mouth started to bleed. The laughter echoed around him and the grip on his wrist was tightened. And that was it. It is too much for a thirteen years old boy.

He snapped.

The bullies flew away as his inner energy burst. He could hear himself roar out but couldn’t control it. His nails grew longer, horns pierced through his skull. The black spots in his eyes spread out and turned his bright blue orbs into midnight black. His teeth sharpened, some cut his tongue, and it made more blood came out from his mouth. His back was bulging, something inside tried to fight its way out. The hurt was beyond described. But at that point the boy couldn’t care less. The draconic fury which burnt inside his body blinded all his human senses.

The bullies were horrified, of course. They ran for their life in every direction. 

“He really is a monster! A monster!” The stick boy screamed. 

All of his friends were gone, but he couldn’t move his legs. He just stood there, peeing on himself. The beast boy crawled near him. The air around him was burning like he was a bonfire himself. The stick boy was wet with his sweat and urine. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to every god he knew. He shook like a frightened little bird. The dragon used one of its sharp nail to cut the shaking boy’s cheek. It’s not deep, but it’s enough to make him scream. The fire was building at the back of his throat. He was a second away from burning the boy alive.

“Arthur, stop!”

A powerful sound echoed behind Arthur, the dragon boy. He froze instantly. 

The pee-soaking-boy gathered his last energy and run away like hell. 

The dragon boy turned to face another boy who's seem slightly older than him. He stalked near the older one like a wolf on hunt. The boy stood still, fearlessly. He reached his hand forward.

“It’s alright, Arthur, I’m here. Hush now my brother.”

The boy’s voice was surprisingly calm. He knelt down and never let his gaze left the dragon boy. The blonde crept near him, looking calmer. He lowered his head down. But when the brave boy moved near to touch him, he launched forward and knocked him on the ground. He was grabbing his shoulder so hard that his claw pierced through the boy‘s shoulder. The blood dripping and painting the earth red.

“Hush. Hush.” The boy whispered, still remain calm. 

Despite the fact that he was pinned on the ground and the dragon’s nails were cutting deep into his soft skin. The boy mumbled something in an old-forgotten language. His voice was deeper than any normal human could produce. He concentrated on the dragon’s eyes and continued chanting. The dragon boy shook his head in confusion. He clearly try to fight back the monster. It's seem like forever for him, but he managed to change back into human form at last. As soon as he won over his inner demon, he curled up on the ground and started weeping. The blood stained his torn trousers and shirt but he couldn’t care less. His whole body was trembling.

The brave boy stepped in.

“Did Valiant hurt you, Arthur?” He whispered.

Arthur nodded in his knee. The black hair boy reached to stroke the blonde arm. His shoulder was hurt as hell but he forced himself to reach out to pat his brother anyway.  
“Come here.”

The blonde launched toward him again but this time for a hug. The black hair boy stumbled back a bit and was instantly locked by Arthur’s arms and legs. His head was buried on the curve of his neck. The brunet bit his lips to hold back the sharp pain as he stroked the boy hair to calm him down. The boy cried harder. He pushed Arthur out a bit so he could rest his forehead against him.

“Hush now. Hush.” 

The boy not only tried to calm his brother down physically. He also sent out calm energy to ease the tight knot in the boy mind as well.

Yes, he has magic. He had it since birth, it’s lived in his blood. Entwined with his soul. His disappeared father was a dragon lord, and that’s all he knew about him.

Arthur hovered his hand above his brother’s wound. He didn’t dare to touch it. “I’m so sorry, Merlin. I’m sorry…” the blonde kept saying it over and over.  
“It’s alright. Not that deep. I’ve had worse.” Merlin forced a smile on his face.

“I’m scared, Merlin.” The boy sobbed.

“Don’t be, Arthur. You are its master, you can control it. Some day, you will be able to control it. Believe me.”

Arthur focused on Merlin’s wounded shoulder. His eyes flashed red and the blood stop coming out.

“See? You’ve made some progress!” Merlin didn’t feel pain anymore, just a bit aching. 

They sat there for about a minute. The sun was setting and Merlin realized that their mother was waiting. Merlin stood up while dragging Arthur up as well. Arthur wiped off his tears by his arm. They held hands tightly.

“Let’s go home, today mom cook your favorite meal.” He smiled.

Arthur smiled back and let Merlin dragged him home.

++++++++++++++++++

When they arrived home, Hunith was waiting for them in front of the house. She look worried.

“Arthur! What happened, my dear?” Hunith checked his whole body which was covered with bruises and blood. 

“Merlin, what’s happen?” She turned to ask Merlin who was also covered in blood.

“It’s Valiant. They pushed Arthur beyond his edge.”

“That evil boy again!” Hunith frowned. “I will talk to his mom.” 

Merlin grabbed Hunith’s hand before she could turned and made her way to Valiant’s house. “Don’t do that mom. He you know won’t stop and, with his dad power, we’ll get expelled. Remember what happened to Will?” 

Arthur nodded and grabbed her other hand. Hunith exhaled. “Oh, My poor boy. Come, let’s get inside. I cooked mushroom soup today. But first, let change your clothes. I think we might need to throw these away again.”

Arthur nudged Merlin and he giggled.

“It’s not funny! We’re running out of clothing!”

++++++++++++++++++

“Mom, can you put the light out?” Arthur whispered.

“Oh, sorry dear.” Hunith blew out the candle then turned to stroke both of her sons’ hairs. 

“Better?”

“Yes.” Arthur replied. 

When Hunith kissed her son good night and stood up Arthur blurted out in the dark. “Wait, mom! Tell that story again.”

“Which one? The demon prince of Camelot?” Hunith asked while sitting back down on Arthur’s bed.

“Yes, yes. That one. Please. Merlin love it too. Right, Merlin?” Arthur changed target.

Merlin smiled and helped his brother. “Yes mom. Please tell us the story.”

Hunith sighed. “I have no idea why you guys love this story so much. This is the fifth time already!” 

“Please.” Arthur and Merlin both said it at the same time.

“Alright, alright. Hush now both of you.” Hunith cleared her throat. “Long ago, before the age of Morgause. There was another cruel ruler, King Uther. Little known that he was a good King before. He used to be kind and just. All the people both in and outside of his land worshiped him, they said no king can be as good as him. He was the best. But, as you know, all stories have an ending, some are blissful but some are a complete tragic. He met Igraine, the queen. She’s his one and only lover. She was a perfect lover, beautiful, smart, kind, and all. Igraine and Uther love each other so much. She could give him everything. Advice, comfort, love. Everything but one. One thing that Uther crave for…”

“An heir.” Both Merlin and Arthur said at the same time.

“Yes an heir.” Hunith nodded. “Years and years have passed but Igraine didn’t seem to show any sign of pregnancy. They tried everything. Everything but one thing last thing...magic.” Arthur sat up on his bed now as the story came to its climax. “Uther consulted with his grand court sorcerer, Gaius. He suggested the king should seek help from his old friend, the most powerful among high priestesses, Nimueh.”

“The king and the queen traveled to the Island of Bless where Nimueh lived in hope for a child. No one knew exactly what had been done on the island. Some said that they traded Igraine souls for one healthy baby boy, some said that they traded it with the king sanity. No matter what they did, the result was horrific. The king came back with a son but his loving wife gone missing. He never spoke of her or what had happened there to anyone. All he did was thrown his son to wet nurses and never looked at him again. One day, he announced that any kind of magic at all were banned in his land. Whoever dared broke this rule would have no choice but to face an execution. People said that his eyes were not of the same old kind-heart king anymore. His eyes filled with madness and agony.”

“To make his people believe him, as his twisted mind thought, examples must be made. On the very same day, he hung all of his court sorcerers. The king and his loyal knights hunted all magic creatures roaming near Camelot till it all extinct. He used their heads as wall decorations in the great hall of his palace. He fully turned into a bloodthirsty king.”  
“Something strange happened to his son too. They said that, actually, the baby was not human. It’s a demon in disguise. Every wet nurses took a vow to keep secret about it but there're some rumors slipped out anyway. They said that at night, the infant prince will grow fangs and then brutally wound every human who dared got near him. They said that they had to lock the prince’s chamber at night and kept it on guard by the bravest knight they have.”

Merlin was long asleep by now but Arthur still staring wide eye in the dark at his mother. He didn’t even know how come he love this story so much but everytime he listen to it, his heart would pounding with an unexplained excitement. People in the story would playing and dancing before his eyes. It almost felt like...a memory.  
But that could not be true. 

For his mother would ensure him, thousands time over, that he’s merely an orphan of her deceased brother. Her poor brother, George, who lost his wife at childbirth and was killed in The Great War between Camelot and Essetir. Arthur was taken in Hunith care since then. He was raised alongside Merlin who he grew to love and respect like brother in blood.

Hunith leaned in and lowered her voice, so she would not disturb Merlin’s peaceful slumber. “One day, Uther couldn’t stand seeing the evidence of his mistake anymore. He ordered Sir Leon, one of his trusted knight, to kill his demon child. The demon child who took everything from him.”

“On the very next day, the bloodthirsty child was taken into the wood. Sir Leon was nowhere to be found again and so did the demon prince. There’s a blood trails on the floor that lead into the river. People believed that the knight fought till his death and ended our nightmare. His statue was still standing proudly in an out skirt of Camelot near that forest. But some believed that the knight was eaten alive by the boy and the demon was still on the loose. Since then, no one dared passing near that forest ever again, even in the daytime. The child was very powerful and evil that the demon queen, Morgause, herself fear to face him.”

Hunith kissed her son forehead then left the room. That night, Arthur dream about the demon prince, like he always did every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later, 

Somewhere far from the village, beyond the dark wood, laid The Great Green Plain where two figures stood in the middle of the day. Training their use of magic. They found this marvelous place by accident about three years ago while they were playing catch.

When they got home and told Hunith about it, they found out that no one had a clue about this place. 

And that’s when they decided to make this place theirs.

At this plain they could be themselves without no one in the world watching or judging them. 

At this plain, no one will ever mock them about their ‘peculiar-wicked-god-forbid-ability’ as the villagers stated it. 

At this plain, they were not a freak.

“Come on, Merlin you clotpole! You can do it!”Arthur cheered his brother who’s now hugging himself, closing his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the shifting spell he’s casting.

“Hey! Only I can call you that, not the other way around!” Merlin said while his eyes still close.

Arthur snorted. “Sorry dollophead.”

“That one too!”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Well come on! Turn into a bird already. I've been wait for so long that I grew beard, Merlin.”

Merlin ignored his brother and tried to reach inside to the core energy of his magic. The witch they met in the wood told them that Merlin was the most powerful warlock that had walked the earth. Of course, they laughed at that. But then she told them that Merlin could turn into a bird, Merlin bird. So, they thought that it wouldn’t hurt to try.

Merlin tried and tried. His eyebrows frowned till it made a knot on his forehead. His whole body was vibrating while all of his muscles tensed up but, so far, nothing had happened yet.

“You look like you are about to poop.” Arthur commented.

Merlin threw his hands upward. “Argh! No I can’t.” He then sat down on the ground and tried to catch some breath.

“No, don’t quit now! There must be something that could help trigger it...hm...what can it be…” 

“Forget it, Arthur. We‘ll try again later.”

“No, no way. Give me a se-cond.”

Arthur thought meanwhile his eyes wander around. He stopped at the ground. “A-ha!” He shoved down to grab something from the grass.

“What is it?” Merlin tilted his head and looked at Arthur’s hand.

“A worm.” Arthur showed it up. “Birds love worm right? Let’s use it as a lure.” 

Merlin couldn’t believe what Arthur just suggested. “Are you sick? This is a sacred, powerful, magical bird and you are going to lure it out by-” Merlin stopped in the middle of the sentence. His body trembling harder than he thought he could and in a second, He grew a beak.

“Heaven. It works!” Arthur stared at Merlin. He couldn’t believe his eyes either.

Merlin squeaked. Bird feathers piercing through his body. His legs moved automatically and spun himself around. Golden light flashed out and then he was completely turned into Merlin bird.

The bird launched itself in Arthur direction. It fetched the worm in his hand, landed on the ground, and swallowed it in. 

“Merlin?” Arthur tried to call him to check whether his bird brother still remember him or not. The bird glared at him and squeaked.   
Yes, he remembered.

“Come here, brother.” Arthur raised his arm up and made it as perch for the bird to stand on. Merlin bird struggled a bit but managed to fly up and stood on Arthur’s arm at the end. 

“You look great!” Arthur studied his brother’ bird form. The bird’s feathers was grayish, almost blue. The beak was bright yellow with a black tip. Its cheeks were as white as snow. When the bird opened its wing, He could see that the color inside was different. The feathers’ colour inside were alternation of black and white. Each feather was delicately arranged it created a fine striped pattern. His eyes were yellow almost golden and it’s eyeing him curiously. Like it’s asking him what does he think.

“Wow...I might say brother, you look beautiful.”

Arthur raised his arm up. “Fly.” 

Merlin launched off his arm. 

And then… 

Poof!

He fell on the ground immediately. Arthur eyes widened in horror. He rushed to the bird and bent down to hold his bird brother up in his arms.

“God! Merlin, are you all right?” 

Merlin got up and shook his whole body. He made a noise that Arthur considered it as ‘I‘m fine.’ In bird version.

Arthur started to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. But you should have seen what I saw. I mean, you gloriously took off and I was actually gaping. But then, poof! You just fell face first...I can’t...I can’t.” Arthur was rolling on the ground, laughing. 

Merlin made a couple of high pitch sound but Arthur didn’t stop. Merlin walked near and bit his shoulder. Arthur jumped up.

“Ouch! That’s hurt!” 

Arthur still panting from laughing too much. Merlin squeaked again. This time, flapping his wings to tell him that he was resentful. Arthur stopped laughing but still smiling. He crouched down and held Merlin up. Face to face.

“Let’s try again, shall we?”

Merlin nodded and Arthur arranged his position again. 

“Ready?” 

Merlin nodded again. Arthur threw his bird brother forward. Merlin spread his wings out, wide and steady. He glided for five meters and then

Poof!

Face first to the ground again.

Arthur walked towards him. Tried very hard not to laugh. He grabbed Merlin up and brushed the dirt off his face and eyelids. “This time tried flapping your wings too, alright?”

Merlin made an approval sound.

They tried it over and over again. Used every method possible but Merlin was still struggled to fly. They gave up as the sunset. Arthur carried exhausted Merlin on his shoulder as they walked home. When they were passing through the dark forest, they heard cracking sound.

“You heard that?” Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded.

“I think you might consider turning back into human right now.” Arthur laid the bird on the ground. Merlin closed his eyes and flapped his wings. He focused on turning back into human but as he open his eyes, he still in a bird form.

Arthur looked around more cautious as the sound crept nearer.

“What are you waiting for?” Arthur hissed.

Merlin shook his body again and again but nothing happened.

He couldn’t change back.

“Merlin, don’t tell me that you’re stuck in this form!”

Merlin squeaked in panic. Arthur reached down and helped Merlin shook his body. Well, that didn’t help much, just added Merlin’s dizziness.

The stalkers appeared. It was Valiant and his gang. Arthur put his bird brother down on the floor and stood up to face Valiant.

“Valiant.” He mumbled.

“How it’s going, freak. Do you miss me?” Valiant grinned.

He grew larger in size and in power too. He’s a big filthy bully of the village but no one could do anything as he was the only son of the head of village. 

“What do you want?”

Arthur gritted his teeth. He tried to look brave as Merlin still struggling with his transformation, he needed to be the one who protected his family right now.

Valiant came closer and continued. “Well, I heard that despite your vow not to use magic ever again, there’s still rumors that you do.” He walked around Arthur and Merlin as his friends spread out and blocked all escape routes. “But, I’m not a gullible person. You know. I need to see it with my own eyes. So, I followed you and...woah...what I saw was priceless.” Valiant stopped in front of Arthur. Their faces were an inch away. Both sent a deadly glare to each other.

“Consider this as a warning eh?” As soon as he finished the sentence he punched Arthur in the eye. Caught Arthur completely off guard, the blonde stumbled back and collapsed on the ground. Merlin squeaked loudly and rushed toward Valiant. The bird took a full bite of Valiant leg. Valiant leg jerked and sent Merlin flying. Merlin bird fell on the ground, hard. Arthur roared.

“You pig!” Arthur got up and punched Valiant at the corner of his mouth. It was so hard that Valiant spit out blood.

“Get him.” Valiant said to his friend and pointed at the bird. He kicked the back of Arthur’s leg and sent him on the ground again. One of his friends grabbed the bird by its neck and press it still. The other two pin its wings flat on the ground. Merlin was choking and screaming. He tried to use his feet to defense himself but it didn’t work.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled and half run half crawled towards him. Valiant stepped on his back and locked him on the ground under his foot. Arthur let out an inhuman sound.

“Ooo...what are you going to do? Turn into monster again? I’ll tell you something. These many years of mine, I’ve been observing and learning about the like of you and you know what I’ve found?” Valiant pressed his foot harder and Arthur was struggling under it.

“What?” Arthur talked through his gritting teeth.

Valiant grinned. “I found your weakness.” He bent down and turned his head back a bit to signal with his friend.

The friend who was signaled nodded and brought out a match from his pocket. He lit it and handed the burning stick to Valiant.

“Tell me Arthur, what kind of demon fear human-lit fire?”

Valiant dip the match at the back of Arthur’s neck. He yelped and scream and tries to make his way out but Valiant was strong. Too strong.

Merlin managed to bite the hand which was grabbing his neck. The boy screamed out and distract his friends who’s pinning his wings. The bird bit the other two hands and then he was free again. He aimed at Valiant, flew up with all power he had, and poked one of his eyes by his beak. Valiant roared.

He flung his hands up and threw the match away. He stepped down from Arthur and tried to get rid of Merlin. Arthur was lying limp on the ground while panting. His occiput was bleeding and burning.

“Enough!” Valiant grabbed Merlin by his head while his friends running towards him to help. Two was grabbing each side of the bird wings. Another one straining his legs.

“The hell you think you can do, you little shit?” He spit on the ground. “Look how small you are. I could just snap your neck in one little twisted.” He slowly turned Merlin’s neck to one side to the point that it reached its normal limit. Merlin squeaked painfully.

Arthur, who was now regained some of his strength back already, turned to look at the scene and growled. “NO!” He roared out in an inhuman sound. His figure changed in one second flat. The wings pierced it way out of his back, fangs grew longer and longer. All of his nails were sharpened while two horns break through his scalp, pointed upward. The air around him was on fire.

He reached Valiant in just one jump. Valiant was knocked on the ground while Arthur was sitting on top of him. He was covered with sweat because of the heat Arthur generated and, at the same time, his skin was burnt by the fire which was covering the dragon skin. 

He stared at Arthur wide-eyed and tried to call for help but no sound came out from his mouth. He was horrified and too scared to even blink. Arthur turned his head back at the direction of Valiant’s friends and screamed with draconic voice. 

His friends let go of Merlin in an instant and ran back to the village. Arthur shifted his gaze to Merlin and what he found was the motionless, and also breathless body of his brother. The picture made Arthur lost all of his human senses. He turned back to Valiant who‘s now all red from burning wounds and spoke with a low horrendously growl.  
“And do you know what kind of fire you fragile pathetic little humans fear?” Arthur asked while using his pointy nails to scratch the surface of Valiant wounds and made Valiant covered with a new shade of red. Blood red. 

Of course, Valiant didn’t respond. He was in so much pain he couldn’t even catch any words Arthur spoke. Tears filled his eyes and his mouth opened wide. But there’s still no sound came out of it. Arthur continued.

“All kinds.” Then he inhaled sharply and let out a hot boiling fire breath. He dug his claw deeper and it scratched the surface of Valiant’s bones. It tore his soft skin open every place they wandered and burnt Valiant both inside and outside at the same time.

Valiant was, at last, found his voice and he used every drop of it. He screamed so loud that the birds on the trees nearby flew out of their nests in panic. He screamed until there’s no breath left inside of him.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Merlin opened his eyes slowly. His neck was in absolute pain and his body was aching all over. He lifted his head to look around and what he saw was terrifying. His brother in dragon form was sitting on a dead body, which he guessed was Valiant, and doing something with his neck. 

He narrowed his eyes to get a better vision. Now he saw it clearly.

Arthur was biting a chunk of meat out of his throat. He tore it easily by his teeth and he used one of his head to pin his head still. Merlin gasped. He let out a shivering whisper.

“Arthur…” He didn’t realize when did he change back into human form but he didn’t care either. All he care now was he needed to call his brother back.

The dragon turned his head to the direction of the sound. He let go of the meat in his mouth, his face was covered in blood. He stared at Merlin manically, no sign of Arthur in there. 

Merlin incanting the same spell he used for the past six years. Chanting and staring into the dragon’s eyes. Arthur shook his head. He closed his eyes and growled. The wings were shrinking and moving back under his skin, leaving no mark as his skin mended itself. His fangs were no more and his nails was dull again. The horn buried back into his scalp and when he opened his eyes again, he was back to human. 

A second later he vomited out blood and painted the ground red.

Merlin slowly moved near and stroke his back gently. When Arthur finished, he tasted the blood in his mouth and tried to look back but Merlin forced his face to stare directly at him then dragged him into a hug. 

“Don’t look.” Merlin demanded.

Arthur was confused at the situation for a second. When he remembered what he had done, he wrapped himself around Merlin firmly. Both of his hands grabbed Merlin’s shirt and his legs locked at Merlin’s waist then he sobbed.

Merlin snuggled him and stroked his hair while Arthur pouring his tears into the nape of his neck. His brother was crying and trembling like crazy. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I thought he killed you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Arthur’s was apologizing Valiant repeatedly and Merlin couldn’t do anything but hugged him firmer. 

Five minutes later, they were still hugging. Arthur breath became more constant. He fell asleep from the tiredness of transformation. Merlin pulled away and laid Arthur on the floor, magically made a campfire and just sit there, watching his brother sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

“THERE THEY ARE!” 

Merlin was awoken by the sound of a man who’s in one hand holding a burning torch. He’s pointing furiously at where he and his brother laid. He didn’t know when did he fell asleep but it didn’t matter at that time. Merlin blinked his eyes a couple of time then saw that the man wasn’t alone.

A group of mad looking villagers were staring at them. Some were holding spade and some were holding torch. He slapped Arthur’s back to wake him up. Arthur groaned.

When Arthur sat up and turned to face the man and the situation was worsened. Blood stains on Arthur’s mouth pushed the man off his edge.

“KILL THE MONSTER!” The Man screamed and then the whole group was aiming towards them.

“Run!” Merlin yelled at Arthur and they did so.

++++++++++++++++++

They ran and ran. The angry villagers were still after them but were further away now. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and dragged him to hide behind a bush. The villagers ran pass them and when they were all gone. Arthur let out one long exhaled like he was holding it in the whole time. 

Merlin looked at him then his mouth. 

“We better get rid of that.” Then he got up. “Come.” He leaded Arthur to the nearby river.

As soon as they reached the river, Arthur knelt down and started cleaning himself. Merlin turned his back at him and observed the area in case the villagers were somewhere near.

The blood on Arthur’s clothing was already dried and the dirt was all over his body. He cursed and took it off then jumped into the river. The splashing sound made Merlin jumped and turned to look at him in shock.

“What on earth are you doing?” Merlin stared at his brother in confusion.

“My body was covered in blood, Merlin. And it was so annoying to clean it bits by bits, so I decided to save up some time.” Arthur stated it like it was a perfectly logical solution.

“Be quiet then. You want those people to find us?” Merlin hissed.

“They are gone, Merlin. Very far away now.” Arthur gestured his hand towards Merlin. “And you should clean yourself too. You didn’t look so much better than me, you realize that?” 

Merlin glanced down and saw that he was covered in blood too. “It because of you, dollophead.” Merlin meant that his shirt was stained by Arthur’s vomit but Arthur, who’s still felt guilty about what he had done, took it as ‘It was your fault. You killed him!’ He went silent.

Merlin saw the well of tears building up in Arthur’s eyes and he knew in an instant that he had said something very wrong.

“No, Arthur. I didn’t mean...oh for god’s sake.” Merlin walked near Arthur then sit down to cradle Arthur’s face.

“Listen, Arthur, I won’t lie to you. What you’ve done was pretty messed up. But it’s not actually you who did it right? It was that evil dragon. And the reason that you let the dragon out was because Valiant himself! He tried to kill us both and what you’ve done was protecting yourself. Protecting me.” Merlin brushed off the tears which was now streaming down from Arthur’s eyes. He smiled warmly to cheer him up. 

“Here, let me clean your hair.” 

Arthur nodded. He turned his back at Merlin then lied down. He used the rocky land as a pillow and the water as a bed. His body was floating up by the up thrust of the river. Merlin scooped some water up and poured it on Arthur’s hair. He did it again and again till the hair was soaking wet then he started to scrub the blood out of his brother’s golden hair. Arthur stared at the stars above blankly.

“Am I a monster, Merlin?” Arthur asked, He closed his eyes, waiting for the answer.

Merlin asked calmly. “What do you think monster is?”

“Hey, you did not answer my question!” Arthur opened his eyes and glared at Merlin.

“Answer mine first.” Merlin stared into his brother eyes. Not giving away anything.

“Fine.” Arthur inhaled and shifted his glance back to the starry sky. “It’s an evil, hideous creature. The thing that hurt or kill others for fun. No matter who the victim is, it couldn’t care less. It didn’t care what other might feel or think about its action or what the consequence of their doing might be. It was like, torturing people is one of its twisted life’s goals.” Arthur made a disgust face.

“Are you having fun killing Valiant?” Arthur frowned. 

“Hell no!” Merlin massaging Arthur’s scalp and continued. 

“Do you feel bad about what you had done? Was it’s the thing that fulfilled you. Make you proud of yourself?”

“No! What is wrong with you, Merlin? You’re asking like you don’t know me at all!” Arthur growled at him but his eyelids were closed. He was enjoying the massage too much to pull off.

Merlin smiled. “Well, I don’t see that you have any quality of being a monster, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “You would be the worst monster ever existed.” 

Arthur snorted then smiled.

“Glad to see your smile again, brother.” Merlin stood up. 

“Come, you’re all clean now. Let’s get home Hunith might-” Merlin stopped in the middle of the sentence as he realized what might have happened to their mother right now. 

The mad villagers might have got her already!

Arthur seem to realize that too. He rushed up from the water and put on his cloth. They turned to look at each other and without a word, they took off and rushed home.


End file.
